American Dragon KP
by fullstardiz
Summary: What happens when Kim Possible and Jake Long meet? Does kim have a Dragon secret? Is Ron okay with this newfound friendship betwenn Kim and Jake? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1: The Cross

Chapter 1

"What's the sitch?"

"Lord Monkey Fist is going to attend some sort of meeting and it can't be good, but Fist is hiding and I can't locate him. All I know is that he is somewhere in New York City. Today you and Ron are going to a different school in New York and you are going to stay at a two bedroom one kitchen apartment."

"Boo Yah! I'm going to miss the English Mid Term!"

"Ron, most likely there are mid terms where we are going."

"Ahh…

"…Man!"

"Jakey, I told you the Magical Creatures Semester Exam (mid term) was today!" Jake, Spud, and Trixie were skate boarding to school. Almost there. The school was in view.

"Dude, your like, a dragon, how could you fail this?"

"The twisted things on the stupid test!" They were now at school, but it was too early to be open.

"Guys, look," Trixie pointed to two falling objects with parachutes. They were falling onto the school grounds. They landed and ended up to be two people. A boy and a girl, about their age. "Let's go say hi. Come on Spud, Spud?" Spud was just gazing at the red headed girl.

Kim and Ron took there helmets off. They saw three kids walking towards them, two boys and one girl. One of the boys was short and the other tall. The tall one was in a daze. Kim suddenly recognized the girl.

"Trixie?"

"K.P. Is that you?"

"Excuse me but who are you?" Ron said confused

"Aha." Re said Rufus.

"Ron, this is Trixie. I saved her cat one time and stayed over. The Two of us couldn't have gotten closer. You were at camp Wanna Weep."

"And guys, this is Kim Possible…"

"Oh my gosh! The Kim Possible, world saver?" Jake asked.

"That's me in a nut shell,"

Jake took her hand and shook it very hard. "You're my idle!"

"That's nice, I'm really only my cousin's really my only big fan, it's nice not to have someone imitate me or completely hate me."

Ron was over whelmed with jealousy of trixie. He didn't say a word.

The bell rang.

"Ron, hide Rufus!" They went inside.

It was lunch time. Kim and Ron sat on one side while Spud Trixie and Jake were on the other. Rufus was sort of a waiter.

"What was with that mid term?" Ron asked, some what

"It was in Magical Creatures."

"I know nothing about magical creatures, except dragons. They are so cool! I know everything about them. The main form of all the types, there weaknesses, there likes, there dislikes. I know the name of the American dragon too, Jake something. I don't think the website lists the first name," Kim said. Jake went under the table and blushed. Just by knowing abut the dragons Kim new a lot about him.

"I love dragons too!" Jake said.

"Spud, why haven't you said anything all day!" Trixie said.

"Whaaaaat…"

"Is he always like this?" Ron asked.

"Not unless someone he crushes on is around."

The Kimmunicator rang. It was wade and he said that monkey fist will be down town in a deserted sushi restraint that night.

"Thanks Wade."

"Why don't you come over to the shop after school?" Trixie asked.

"Well Ron?"

"Okay. I have to check if the place is Rufus safe so I can get some holiday shopping done there."

"In January?"

"Ron always shops Christmas in January."

"Gramps this is Ron, Rufus, and…" Fue dog cut Jake off.

"Kimberly Ann Possible. The Kim… I mean ruff."

"Did you teach him to do that? He almost seems like a dragon's dog…" Kim said. Rufus than popped up and showed why Kim and Ron weren't as surprised as Trixie and Spud were.

Jake said, through gritted teeth, "Yes, that is Kim Possible; she knows a lot about dragons and is a good fighter as far as I now."

There was a buzz of the helicopter. "That's our ride. We got to go." Before they left Ron did an I'm watching you sign behind Kim's back.

To be continued in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Chapter 2

Once the were out of ear shot Gramps said "Jake, what were you thinking? It is not safe to bring someone who knows so much about dragons so close!"

"Especially if they have talking rats that aren't magical."

"Gramps, they save the day on a regular basis! I don't think it would hurt us that much if they find out. Don't worry; I'm not going to tell." Jake added the last part after seeing the 'you're grounded till the next millennium' look on Gramps.

"Jake's right," Spud finally contributed to the conversation. "They are great people who just happen to think dragons are the coolest things in the world. I can lick my elbow!" Spud, with great difficulty, licked his elbow as everyone rolled their eyes.

:"Oh ya, then I'm sure this," Fue imitated Ron's 'I'm watching you look'," Was a way of saying thank you, have a nice day!"

"Ron's probably just jealous of all the attention we were giving Kim."

"Or maybe all the attention she was giving us…"

"Anyway, let's change the subject," fue said opening the big book. "The hunts master is after some new magic. He has found someone who has the information he needs. Name: Monkey Fist." Fue stopped a couple seconds then continued. "We need to put a stop to this.

"He is at Hong Kong Palace…"

"That old abandoned building?"

"Yes, so go…"

(While fue explains the plan lets switch to KP)

Kim was wearing her new improved suit (like on the Disney Channel original movie 'That's so the Drama') and Ron had nothing special.

"Wade, you couldn't have made me a suit?"

"Sorry Ron, but I can't find out how to put pockets in them."

"Yaw!" Rufus shouted.

"Shhh, we don't know how many people are at this 'meeting'," Kim whispered. There was a clang and then the soft sound of wheels rolling.

"See Rufus, you aggravated them!"

"Shush Ron." Kim opened a vent so they could see what was going on. There was a man in a dark masked talking to Monkey Fist "Hunts master," Kim whispered so low that no one heard her.

"Dear master, I present you with monkey magic," Shego hit him with her green power.

"You and monkey magic this, monkey magic that, may I remind you it always fails and stoppable has it to!"

"May I remind you that he always wins?"

"Yes, but you have 'way better objects' like the monkey idle, but that failed miserably."

"SILENCE!" the hunts yelled, witched scared shego and fist.

"This guy must be tough," Ron whispered as Kim shivered. Just then the American Dragon with Trixie and Spud showed up.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"The same thing you're doing," Ron whispered.

"Shh," Kim tried, but she still failed.

"Who's up there?" The hunts asked only have yelling.

"Ron, before I go down there I want you to know that that is Jake Long and go to him when you need help," Kim kissed Ron and then looked at Jake. "It's show time" Kim jumped down.

"Wait, K. P.!" Ron shouted as Jake flew down. Ron, Trixie, and Spud looked at each other and then at the villains, "You want to go down there?" they all shook their heads.

"So Hunts Leader, you're back," Said the master to Kim, "I was wondering if fist would lead you here. Let us weaken you," Shego sprang for Kim'

"Blue is so last season!"

"Tell that to Drakon."

"I have." Kim and Shego went into fight.

"Hunts Girl, why don't you join them?"

"Yes master," she went in after Kim.

"Rose?" Kim said as soon as she joined the battle.

Jake went toward the Master. "Get ready; because you're gonna raise the roof!"

"I thought you'd be more concerned with your little friend," The hunts said pointing to the tired Kim. He pointed his wand at Kim and she went into the bubble with a horrified expression on her face.

"K. P.!" Ron yelled.

"I don't get it, why do you want her?"

"She bares the blue dragon on her back."

"A tattoo?"

"No," Kim took a breath, "a birthmark." Jake suddenly got a lot of flashbacks of him and Rose.

The fighters went to stand by their master's side and all of them, including Kim and her bubble, disappeared.

"KIM!" Ron yelled as Jake flew back up. "You…"

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3: Kim's Urge

Chapter 3

"You could have helped her instead of trying to be cocy!"

"Excuse me, I wasn't trying!"

"You weren't exactly thinking!" submitted Trix.

"You stay out of this!" Jake said as he changed back.

"You know," Ron started, "I like your secret Jake. I think that my new favorite teacher will like it even better," Ron got out his phone. "Just one number away and I can tell him!"

"Ron, you have Mr. Crockfert (?) on speed dial?" Trix asked pushing Ron's phone down.

"No! Sun! She sujested that I should have her on speed dial to strengthen the bond between student and teacher."

"Ohhh, you take home economics?" Spud asked.

"Duh, me and Km take it together! I ace she 'B's and everyone gets free lunch!"

"I don't care she already knows." Jake said.

"Okay, but how would you like your gramps and your freaky talking dog to know?"

"Fue is less strange than your naked hamster!"

"Hey!" Rufus yelled

beep beep beep beep Ron picked up his Ronummicator. It displaed rose without her mask thing on.

"Hello?"

"Ron right?"

"Evil person!"

"Don't say that, she's Rose!" Jake yelled not seeing the picture.

"I think there's a problem with Kim."

"How do you know her name?"

"Who doesn't know her name?"

"What's the problem?"

"This," Rose changed view to a unconsois K. P. with a bump on her head the size of a watermelon.

"KIM!"

"Boy,you need to stop that!" Trix said. Suddenly the Ronummicator went blank and the screen was all fuzzy.

"Oh look, snow!" Spud said.

"Look, let's just go back to Gramps's shop and work out a plan." Everyone followed Jake. "And don't say a word about you knowing the secret to anyone!"

Kim slowly woke up and realized it wasn't just a dream. She was trapped in an orb of magic. She had no strength to fight it.

She looked at herself. She looked completely different. She was not waring her mission clothes. Instead she had a body suit that reviled the large birthmark on her back. Her hair was put up and there was a matching mask around her eyes. Her hair was put up. She looked evil and she felt, well, different. She had the urge to do something…

"Possible" Shego said as she noticed Kim was awake. "I hope you had a nice nap princess. Your carefree days are over. You must report to the hunts Master. Hunts Girl will show you the way." The orb around her mechanically opened and Kim fell to the ground, landing in a frog's position. Huntsgirl threw her upward and pulled her away. Kim had no drawbacks.

Once they were out of shegos site, rose pulled kim up into a vent.

"Hey!" Kim whispered "What are you doing!"

Rose removed her mask to reveal a long lost friend. "Rosse! The hunts clan didn't destroy you!" Kim hugged her best friend.

"Not yet. When you get to his office you'll need to go through training. This will bring out the best and worst in you. Kim, you have to promise me something. No matter what happens you have to stay on your better side. Don't let the dark side out." Rose was dead serious.

Kim nodded. It sounded so grave. "I can do anything"

"HUNTS GIRL" An angry voice cried.

"Coming master!" Rose yelled. "carry this always." Rose put a potion around Kims neck with sorrow on her face. Kim didn't understand why, but that feeling to do something, that giant urge to do something, was coming back. The urge to…

"Come on!" Huntsgirl put her mask back on and jumped down. Kim obediently followed.

"Master" Hunts Girl said as she bowe "here is our leader"

"Nice of you to join us, Kim, don't you look dashing" Kim stared back at his covered face a look of evil that matched her attire. "No no no," the Hunts master slapped her down "don't be a bad girl" Kim started breathing hard.

The group entered the store. "Hey Gramps! You home?" Jake yelled. No reaply, except for fue dogs yell.

"Royal Flush! Beet that"

Ron looked at Jake puzzled. "It's poker night" Jake replied.

"After today, nothing will surprise me again." Ron said in the same mellow tone spud had said it in when he met fue as the talking dog, oned by the American Dragon. Trixie laughed.

"Man! You sound just like spud!" Ron frowned even more.

"Have any Nacos?"

"What are Nacos?"

"WHAT! Rufus! They need help!" Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and did a series of movements to fast to see. The result was… six nacos! Rufus ate two.

"Are these safe?"

"Trust me, it's my recipe"

"That helps" Jake said sarcasticly as he picked up the dripping pile of mush.

While Jake was being picky, Spud had already stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, Muffled words came out. "Mmmmm, thus ss berr an peheohs" (translation: this is better than potatoes) Spud quickly swallowed and hugged a sack of potatoes. "No effence to you, my sweets."

Trixie was next. She took one small bite. The look on her face was…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
